finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronodia
Chronodia is a superboss from the original Final Fantasy found only in the 20th Anniversary remake and subsequent versions of the game based on it. It awaits players brave enough to venture to the deepest level of the Labyrinth of Time. There are eight different ways to get through the labyrinth, and thus eight different versions of Chronodia to fight. Chronodia is a sphere surrounded by the Four Fiends, which served as bosses earlier in the game. The weakest version (#196 in the bestiary) has no fiends "attached", while the strongest version (#203 in the bestiary) has all the fiends, and what looks like a head of Chaos. The more attachments, the stronger Chronodia becomes, as if it absorbs their energy. Chronodia gains more attachments the more Blue Seals the player has instead of Red Seals. Attacks *Regular Attack - Powerful physical damage to one target. The party should apply several Invisira spells to avoid it (especially if Chronodia is under the effects of Haste), and possibly Protect/Protectra as a backup. *Seal - Locks one command. Only one command can be locked at a time. Wears off in 4-5 turns. If "Fight" is disabled, the player should use spell casting items to continue to attack. If "Item" is disabled, the player should keep their White Magic user alive at all costs. *Slow - Casts Slow status on the party. *Stop - Casts Stop status on the party. *Ink - Casts Darkness on the party. *Kill - Casts Death on a single target. *Warp - Casts Death on the whole party. *Haste - Increases Chronodia's number of attacks. Its physical attack will kill practically anyone even at full health. *Firaga - Fire damage to the party. *Thundaga - Lightning damage to the party. *Blizzaga - Ice damage to the party. *Thunderbolt - Lightning damage to the party. *Ice Storm - Ice damage to the party. *Poison Gas - Poison damage to the party. *Comet - Non-elemental damage to the party. *Flare - Non-elemental damage to the party. Strategy While Chronodia is tougher than Omega and Shinryu, the strategies used to fight it are similar: The player should make sure they use the healing pot in the room before the battle to clear status effects and restore HP and MP. If the party's level is low, or Chronodia's using Haste, it is not worth bothering buffing the party, as they will be killed in one hit anyway. The player should concentrate on keeping the party alive in this case. Otherwise, Saber/Haste/Temper/Speed Drink/Strength Tonic are great for the melee members and Protera/Invisira/Blink/Protect Drink/NulAll are great protection for everyone. These can be achieved using magic and/or items. The player should use Healaga if possible, and otherwise use a Rune Staff or Potion (X-Potions if the party has enough). If someone is knocked out the player should bring them back to life as soon as possible using Full-Life, Phoenix Down or Sage's Staff. The higher versions of Chronodia have high Defense, severely lowering the damage that melee attacks do. If these characters are not buffed they will be almost useless for attacking. Magic (non-elemental) seems to do the best damage. If the player is unable to buff the melee characters (because they die too often), then at least they should use items to attack with magic (such as the Judgment Staff and Lightbringer), or heal. After Chronodia's first Seal wears off it's predictable when the next one will come. When the Seal wears off the player gets one round of commands and the next round Chronodia will do another Seal. Since Seal does no damage, no healing spells are needed, meaning the player gets a "free" round for attacking with everyone. It would be a good idea to have three Judgment Staves in the inventory, and to have one on the Black Wizard. This way, when a Seal blocks the party's magic or attack, it is still possible to hit the boss hard. The fight is easy until a Seal blocks White Magic; This can be dangerous if the party does not have enough healing items. Temper, Protera, and Invisira all stack, so casting each multiple times can help. A few Proteras can reduce Chronodia's attack to under 200 damage, and Temper stacking can up the characters' attack power to well over 4,000. Rewards :No. 196 - Maximillian (Knight & Red Wizard armor) :No. 197 - Lust Dagger (Ninja & Black Wizard weapon) :No. 198 - Golden Staff (White Wizard weapon) :No. 199 - Master Shield (Knight & Red Wizard shield) :No. 200 - Shadow Mask (Ninja helmet) :No. 201 - Lordly Robe (White Wizard armor) :No. 202 - Survival Vest (Ninja & Master armor) :No. 203 - Barbarian Sword (Knight & Red Wizard weapon) Versions The following list is how to obtain each form of Chronodia. They are listed below, in the order they appear in the bestiary. B = Blue Seal, R = Red Seal 196 = R, R, R, R, R, R, R (Chronodia in base form) 197 = B, R, R, R, R, R, R (Chronodia with Lich) 198 = B, B, R, R, R, R, R (Chronodia with Marilith) 199 = B, R, R, R, R, R, B, B, R (Chronodia with Kraken) 200 = B, B, B, R, R, R, R, R (Chronodia with Tiamat) 201 = B, R, B, B, R, R, R, R, B, R (Lich and Marilith) 202 = B, B, B, B, B, B, R (Kraken and Tiamat) 203 = B, B, B, B, B, B, B (surrounded by all Four Fiends, Chaos and miscellaneous weapons) Gallery es:Chronodia Category:Final Fantasy Bosses Category:Superbosses